


One Rainy Morning

by SilverNight88



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Emily, Pietro, and Remy enjoy a quiet lazy morning together.





	One Rainy Morning

**One Rainy Morning**

 

 

Emily’s feet stretched out behind her and touched a warm body. She blindly felt her way closer until she had tucked them in between heated muscled thighs; her sigh of content was soft as she snuggled deeper into her warm bed. The sound of light rain continued to patter on the window but the room was darkened, not even the feeble light trying desperately to peek through the window could overcome the grey clouds that continued to drizzle. She had never felt this safe before, strong pale arms suddenly wrapped around her and pulls her in by the waist until her back was against Pietro’s chest. She could feel his heartbeat thrum madly against her back, Pietro’s heart was always moving so fast, even in his sleep. His breath tickled her neck but she didn’t open her eyes.

Time passes slowly that lazy Saturday morning, and Emily would not have gotten up for anything, even if the world were ending she would continue to sleep on. The ticking of the clock in the silent bedroom became the only sign of life as the two lovers slept on, until it was interrupted by a soft padding of feet. Emily didn’t hear the feet but she could sense the mind they belonged to. It often had the soft sounds of Jazz as long ago memories of running down the streets of New Orleans always hovered in the background. The bathroom door creaks open but she glues her eyes shut as she snuggles deeper into Pietro and into her blanket, her knees now curled up to her chest.

The soft sound of a man taking a muffled shower trickled into her ears, his French accented humming gave her a satisfied feeling and she wanted to sing along, her own alto voice would have made s nice mix of colorful harmony. Yet that would mean waking up some more and she was happy here. The pale haired speedster behind her snores softly. The shower curtains squeak along and the humming fades away under a towel. She finally cracks her eyes open until she can see through the slits, her vision was wavy but Emily could make out the tall form of the brown haired thief. Remy drops his wet towel to the floor as he slips into their bed.

His deep red eyes, highlighted by the black sclera focused on her and Remy’s voice is soft so as to not wake Pietro.

“ _Hey_.”

She smiles warmly, and her voice is has a silent crack yet is just as soft, “ _Hey_.”

His smile is warm but his shower had left him wet, she pulls out and arm from under her blanket to wrap her hand around his neck pulling him closer, “Out late thieving?” Soft whispers on a rainy morning, she had wondered what this alley cat was up to roaming the streets late at night.

“You know me Em.”

It didn’t answer the question but she dint mind as the light peck to her lips makes her smile. He moves in closer, their bodies are now pressed together as Emily falls back into a light slumber between Remy and Pietro.

She is in a warm cocoon.

Emily does not wake when Pietro swung his long leg over her hip to hook it around Remy’s thigh. Nor when Remy’s hand traces her hip to finally rest, hands clutch her as though he wants to keep one part of himself on her at all times. The feeling of being enveloped between the two, in a warm happy pile brings her into a place somewhere between the real world and dreams.

The patter of rain continues, later the weight of the bed shifts Pietro finally awakes, he looks over to see Emily and Remy sleeping soundly, slowly, it feels like it takes ages, he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, after finishing he heads for the kitchen.

The smell of coffee finally penetrates her bubble and gives Emily the drive she needs to rise. She tosses on a too large shirt that hits mid thigh and sees that Remy is still asleep yet as Emily makes her way to the kitchen his cats intertwine her legs begging her for food.

“Don’t listen to them; they are worse than their owner always trying to steal some more food when I just fed them a little while ago.”

His white hair gleams brilliantly under the kitchen light, the small round table has a tasty spread; juice, pancakes, eggs, and more. She sees some other breakfast foods that might have come from his country, in addition to hers. Her coffee is waiting, with just a hint of milk already stirred in. Pietro continues to read his book as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Sliding into her chair she wraps her hands around the mug and her first sip is heaven.

Suddenly her stomach reminds her that while the cats have eaten, she hadn’t so she makes up her plate. The rain fall makes a soft background noise as she bites into her pancake; Syrup coats her tongue. Figaro comes up and hops into Pietro’s lap, he continues to ignore the cat as he reads but after a moment give him a few pets.

“Should we wake Remy before his breakfast gets cold?”

“Hmmm.”

Emily waits, and after a moment Pietro puts his book down and picks up his phone, he trains it at the bedroom door before giving her a wicked smile. Pressing record he calls out in a loud voice, “Emily, Luna should be here any moment with lockjaw. I invited them both so stay with us for the weekend.”

A crash sounds from the bedroom as Remy tries to get out of bed only to get wrapped up in the tangled sheets. Emily giggles as she spears another piece of pancake. Remy rushes into the living room, tripping over Lucifer and falling into a pile of limbs and sheets as he avoids crushing the cat. He gives Pietro the finger before getting up, and then picks up his cats one by one while looking very irritated.

“Damn it Pietro! You know I can’t stand that mutt. Why’d you have to go and do that, now I gotta protect my cats!” His words ring clear with annoyance as Pietro puts down the phone. He hands Remy the final cat.

“Sit down and eat before it gets cold. I’ll be sure to keep an eye on Lockjaw.” Remy mumbles as he sits down, but Emily pours out his coffee and he is mollified.

The quiet sound of utensils clinking, rain falling, and cats still begging for a treat make Emily look at the men she loves the most in this world and smile. This was all she could ever want, just to be happy among her family, and soon Luna would be here to fill the house with the sound of her laughter as Remy complains about Lockjaw and Pietro rushes around trying to make their family time prefect. She would laugh with Luna, tease Remy and soothingly inform Pietro that not everything had to be just right, and the best days were the ones where they just were together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt fic and I came to realize how much I really just wanted to write something soft and fluffy for them.


End file.
